Lost Memories
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: Fang never left he was taken, to break out he teams up with a girl like him with wings, but this girl knows much more about the Flock's past past then she's telling. What is this big mystery and what happends when she meets the flock?Iggy/Oc FAX later on.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Prologue

Violet's POV

_10 years ago _

_I was in my cage thinking about my brother. It had been a while since they took him for testing. I was really worried about him, even though we were twins I felt he was my responsibility. _

_He was the only thing I had left. I would always protect him._

_As soon as I heard steps outside the door he was thrown inside and shoved in to a cage by an Eraser. I had to wait until it left before I could check on him. _

_The first thing I learned was to never show weakness, you could never show emotions in front of any of these monsters, if you did they would use it against you. They had already done it once with our friend Jay. I would never forget it, he was our only other friend and they took him and made him a monster. Then they made me fight him I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He was too brainwashed to listen to any reason._

_I won but it came with a price, his life. After that I never got too attached to anyone, except for my brother._

_I reached out and shook his shoulder. He lifted his head and I could see he was hiding his emotions but in his eyes I saw fear._

"_Are you okay?" I asked him._

"_I'm fine Vi wasn't as bad as last time" he replied._

_I felt a shiver run up my spine as I remembered last test. _Both of us were taken to a room with a huge pool. After we got in they put a shark in we were forced to swim as fast as we could before it got to us. That was the day I realized I had a power. The shark was almost on us and I felt a strong energy run through me next thing I knew the shark was tossed all the way to the other side of the pool. It turns out I could manipulate anything created by the earth. Unfortunately I got mad that one of the Erasers pushed my brother that I threw all of the water at most of them. We got punished and had been shocked by god knows how many volts of energy.

_I gave him a small smile and put my head against the bars of my cage. "We should probably get some sleep." I whispered, closing my eyes. When I was about to doze of the door opened that, was strange the never tested us twice in one day._

_The opened my cage and lead me down an unknown hallway. We stopped in front of a door and the scientist to my left knocked on the door. I heard a faint come in and the door was opened. It was an office with a desk and the man sitting in the chair looked very important._

_I looked in his eyes and saw they were the same color as mine, a really dark brown. For some reason this man looked very familiar. I just didn't remember from where._

"_Hello Violet how have you been do you remember me." When I heard his voice I knew exactly who he was. He was the man who gave me to these people, one of them himself. My father._

_I finally found my voice and almost screamed at him. "Of course I remember you're the maniac that gave me to these lifeless losers." _

_My comment didn't affect him the least. "Violet you may think that was the case but that's not true our still my daughter."_

_It took all my strength not to rip his head off. "I stopped being our daughter the day you gave me away. I may have your blood but you are nothing to me." I said venom dripping in every word._

_You can think what you like but I need to talk to you. It's about your brother." As soon as he said those last words I lost it and tried to attack him._

"_IF YOU TOUCH HIM I WILL KILL YOU I SWEAR!" I screamed as loud as I could._

_After a while I calmed down he began to speak again. " I don't see any reason to hurt him but you have to listen to me we will give you a choice; work for the school and do everything they say…"_

"_Sure I'll do everything they say." I replied sarcastically._

_He continued to talk as if I hadn't interrupted him. "… or we can get rid of you and your brother." _

_I knew he was bluffing about me, they always spoke of how amazing I was I wanted to barf, but I didn't know what they were willing to do to make me listen to them._

_So I started talking. _

"_I know our lying about killing me but how do I know you won't go behind my back and kill him anyways." _

_His only reply was "you're going to have to trust me."_

_I decided to make a deal with them. "Fine but you have to do something for me you can't force him to join like me and after I say good-bye to him you're going to erase his memory of ever having a sister." He smiled at that but I ignored it. " I don't want him to remember me as a traitor." _

_It was his turn to say something. " I think that can be arranged. But you should know by doing this there is a chance you might never see him again and if you do he will probably hate you."_

"_I know but it's better than him thinking of me as a traitor."_

_He dismissed the other people in the room and when we were alone he said something I never thought he would ask. " tell me the real reason you want to erase his memory." _

_Shocking myself I answered truthfully "Because if he doesn't know me he won't have a problem with killing me." _

_After I was out of the office the realization of what I had hit, I had just sold my soul to the devil. There was no going back now it was over, done nothing else to do._

_I had asked my father to let my brother out of his cage so we could have a proper good-bye too bad he would never remember. But it has to be done I don't want to live like these people experimented on but it wasn't my fault. Ever since I was a baby I was different not just because of the wings but because I was smart too smart l was only five and I was a super-genius. That was also part of the reason for this arrangement I was getting too smart sooner or later I would have escaped._

_Oh well too late for that. As the door opened I walked in I could see his confused face. As soon as he saw me he looked relieved. They closed the door and we were alone._

_I came over and hugged him knowing it would be the last time.i knew I had to explain this to him so I sat down on the floor. And for the first time showed weakness, tears started to fall from my eyes._

_As soon as he saw this he looked worried. "Vi what's wrong?" I knew I had to tell him he had to know._

"_This is the last time I'll see you." I replied._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean I'm going to work for the school from now on." I managed to say_

_He looked shocked "How can you say that, Vi? You would rather die than work for them."_

"_Well they didn't really give me a choice. They said they would kill you if I refused, I couldn't let them do that." _

"_Vi what were you thinking I'm not going to let them do this to you because of me." He almost screamed at my face._

"_There's nothing you can do about it as soon as I say good-bye they're going to make sure you never remember me."_

_His face was full of disbelief. "They are not going to erase my memories. I won't let them Violet."_

"_They will it's part of our deal, you won't remember anything I did or who I even was." With that I knocked on the door and the led him out to forget. I heard him screaming at them but when it faded I sat alone sobbing, whispering my final good-bye. " Good-bye I'll never forget you, my brother, Fang." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people I realy don't have much to say exept this is my first fanfiction and I'm really trying to make this stor work**

**Disclaimer: it is what it says I own nothing but the plot**

Violet's POV

It's been ten years since I left him. Four since I escaped. A year before leaving He escaped along with five others taken by Jeb Batchelder. I don't know how I felt about this. I guess I'm happy they escaped but I still miss him. It's okay though he's safe and that's all that matters even if I never see him again.

The day they escaped is still fresh in my memory.

_They ran into the woods. My mission was simple, capture them all unharmed, I refused to see them killed. I followed him in. He was running really fast but I was faster than them so I could easily catch up. He came to a stop and I silently watched him from a tree. He looked around sensing me watch him. I decided to do this easily and jumped of the tree landing in front of him he saw me but showed no emotion. _Smart boy_ I thought to myself watching how much he had changed in five years._

_He was the first to speak._

"_I'm not going back."_

_I replied in the same firm tone. "If you don't come back they will kill you." _

"_Why would you care if they kill me or not? You're just like them." He sneered at me._

_I replied my heart breaking. "I'm not like them. I'm like you." As I said that I extended my wings. Purple feathers at the bottom the rest black._

_He stared at them shock in his face. "If you're like us then why are you working for them?"_

_I looked away. "Because I chose to work for them." I showed no emotion if I didn't want him to know the truth I had to lie._

_When I looked back I saw he no longer showed motion and replied. "Well I don't care who you are I'm not going back, ever." With that he spread his wings, ran and jumped into the air._

_I just stood there not moving, making no attempt to stop him. Watching him fly away._

Months later I escaped taking some kids with me.

Kya was the first. She's my age but apart from that we're completely different. I have straight, black hair with violet streaks (like my name). She has curly red hair. She's a shape shifter and really good at it. The school created her by mixing different DNA together. They were shocked it didn't kill and so was I.

Since I worked for them I was also one of the whitecoats meaning I had to experiment on them too. I hated it, feeling guilt when something went wrong, I was forced to do surgery on one of the experiments. He became blind after that I felt horrible. I wanted to restore his sight but never got a chance. He escaped along with Fang and the others.

But I have to forget all about that he's gone all of them are.

Anyway, the second person in Micca he's 2 years younger than me and has bat wings meaning he can use echolocation even if he can't see. He has brown skin, brown hair and green eyes. He can also teleport to and from, witch let's just say after a while gets annoying. He also has this thing we never figured out but we can hide our wings sticking them to our skin so they don't look real.

Third person is Flash; she's 3 years younger than me, has dirty blond hair, hazel eyes and white wings with brown feathers. She can also outrun anyone so it's smart not to challenge her. She also knows how to make bombs in less than a second and loves shoes.

And last is Seth; he's 6 years younger than me and has telekinesis. He has blue eyes and blond hair. Apart from the telekinesis he's normal. But he's like a son to me, his history is a secret to everyone but me. The truth is he wasn't always Seth, his name was Ari.

If you've heard of Maximum Ride then you know he was her brother. That wasn't really him, that was a clone. After Jeb left Ari stayed, they were going to turn him into an Eraser, that's where the clone comes in. I cloned Ari and they thought he was real. After that we escaped and they thought I took the clone not he real one. If you know Seth you know not to ask him of his dad he still hates him.

That's my family we live together have a normal life (as normal as it can get) go to school, the normal one, and live with my mom. Yes I know I'm a mutant how could I know who my mom was. Well that's easy; before I escaped I stole some files from my dad's office. Everything I needed to know was there. So I found her and she took us in as her children. She never asked about Fang and I never bothered to tell.

We own a coffee shop/bookstore in Florida where we all work.

"Vi, it's time to go onstage." Kya said interrupting my thoughts.

"Already, what time is it?" I asked irritated.

"It's half an hour till closing time now get up and go sing to them." She replied impatient.

"Fine, fine I'm going calm down looks like you had too much sugar." I said grinning as I walked away. She looked like she wanted to kill me.

I walked onstage and started to speak "Hi everyone it's half an hour till closing time so I'm going to sing for you all, any requests?"

People screamed out there requests and I sang the first one I heard. "Okay I'm going to sing 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes …"_

As I finished singing it everyone started to applaud. A smile spread on my face, I loved to sing in made me feel great. Singing brought the emotions out of me and I loved the way they felt. I just wish it could last forever.

**I have to ask is anyone even reading this if you want me to continue to write this REVIEW! If you don't like it tell me why. I want to tell you later on I'm going to add some Fang POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I decided to keep writing this hopefully after this is done I will not have this stuck in my head.**_

**_If I owned MR then Dylan would be dead and no one wold have to suffer through Angel__ (seriously I hated the book it was such a dissapointed.)_**

Fang's POV

After Total's wedding

After a long week with no rest I decided to go home early from the wedding. I never should have as soon as I got into my room I turned and saw the Eraser standing there. I didn't have any time to attack him he hit me in the head. The last thing I saw was another one putting a note on the bed for Max. then everything went black.

I woke up in a room not a cage as expected. When I looked around everything was barely lit. No windows only a vent tightly shut. No chance of escape. A few seconds later I heard someone outside the metal door, it was opened to reveal a man about 40 years old, black hair and blue eyes. "You must be Fang, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Who are you and what do you want?" I almost growled at him. "Where is my Flock?"

"Calm down son, there not here there back at the house. No harm has come to them." He replied in what seemed like a reassuring tone.

"Where am I?" I asked again relieved that the flock was safe.

"You at one of our best labs, of course where else would you be?" he said a smirk spreading across his face as he saw my expression. "I just wanted to welcome you, you'll be with us for a while. I'll get you settled in a better room later."

With that he walked out, leaving me in my own personal Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there i would just like to thank Jessluvswriting for reviewing it's good to know someone likes this story.**

**On with the story.**

**I don't own JP does, too bad : (**

Violet POV

When I wake up I find myself in a dark room. I have a huge headache, but I remember what happened.

I ran last night's events through my head wondering how stupid I was to go down that easily.

_I was walking down the street after closing up. I didn't notice the van pulling up next to me. 3 guys jumped out. I tried to fight them and knocked 2 of them out. _

_._

_I didn't realize they were distracting me until I felt something hit my back. The last thing I saw was the third guy approaching me before I lost consciousness._

I mentally smacked myself for being so stupid. I can't believe I let my guard down. I've never done that before.

I was too busy thinking about what I'd done to notice the door opening. I jumped up once I saw his face. It was him, the man who took my brother from me, who gave his own children to these people. Known also as my father.

He was the first one to speak.

"Violet nice to see you how have you been."

I answered the only way I can at times like this, with sarcasm.

"I've been great I mean those guys attacking me really made my day. How do you think I'm doing even a dumb ass wouldn't ask that question."

Not even a glare from him I mean now I know why I'm able to hide my emotions so well. "Fine, Violet, I'll just leave you. I just thought you'd want to know that your brother was here."

"Really, let me guess; now you're going to tell me that I have to work for you or he's dead." I replied giving him a glare that I hoped showed how much I hated him.

Again the emotionless rock didn't take the bait. "I guess that's it then make your choice, does he live or does he die?"

"Do you even have to ask. You know how much I love him, he's the only family I have that hasn't stabbed me in the back." I replied keeping calm.

"Then it's settled let me take you to your room." He said with a smirk on his pretty little face.

"On one condition, let me see him." I replied knowing by the emotion his face I had him shocked.

"But why would you do that? He doesn't even remember you." He turned around back to the door.

"Even if I don't tell him the truth I want to introduce myself."

"Fine but you can't tell him the truth."

"I know I won't tell him anything about this."

He nodded and opened the door, leading me to Fang's room.

I knew one thing then I was going to get him out no matter what.

**See you next time, BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't have anything to say so ...**

**MR is not mine:(**

Violet's POV

Walking down these halls brings back horrible memories, but I have to stay strong. I'm going to get him out showing emotion now would ruin the chance of that.

We stop at a door and when it opens I see him, my brother, Fang.

Fang' POV

The door opens and he comes in, but what shocked me was how was behind him. A girl with jet black hair with purple streaks. The girl I met the day I first escaped the school. The girl that didn't even bother to catch me. The question of why she didn't has always bothered me, now I can get an answer. I get up from the bed not taking my eyes, I don't trust her. Hiding my emotions I speak first, finally looking at the Whitecoat.

"Who is she?" My question meant for the Whitecoat.

She answers instead. "She has ears and can speak for herself, thank you very much."

"Okay then, who are you?" I ask again. Now looking at her with a glare that could scare anyone. Unfortunately she isn't normal so she just looks at me with a look of ... Pity.

The guy answers before she can. "This is Violet one of our most successful subjects. She knows exactly who you are. She will show you around, tell you everything you need to know about this place." He looks at her with a glare that immediately silences any comment she was about to make. "Is that okay with you Violet?"

She just nods.

"Okay then, how about you Fang?"

Like her I just nod.

"Okay then Violet everything is just as you remember so go ahead."

He walks out leaving the door open wide open.

After a minute of silence she speaks up with a shy smile on her face. "So, you want to try to escape?"

This shocks me. "Why aren't you one of them?" She takes the comment as an insult. "Of course I'm not one of them! I'm here for the same reason you are,they captured me. now if I you don't min we should get going, I'll answer any question you have later." I nod.

"Okay, so how do we get out of here?"

She just grins. "Follow me, I still know the escape route." She just walks out the door and I follow her, trusting her entirely.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to clear something up the reason Fang trusts Violet is going to be explained in a later chapter but I do understand that it is weird that he trusts her so easily. I'll give you a clue though, it has something to do with a new power Fang's getting.**

**My real name may start with a J but my last name is not Patterson. So MR is not mine. **

Violet's POV

I head out the door and he follows me. I make a right turn and walk straight for a while then take a left. Fang walks behind me, I can feel his doubt but I don't care I just want to get out.

After a couple minutes he finally speaks up. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We're almost there." Is my only answer.

As soon as I turn a corner I'm met with Erasers. I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting them.

One steps in front on me grinning. "Now you didn't think escaping was going to be that easy, did you?"

"I thought all of you dogs were expired?" I don't know how it's possible but his grin got bigger. "They were but they made us we're better than the others, stronger."

"And stupider if you think you stand a chance against me." I cross my arms in front of my chest.

He growls and lunges at me. I take a quick step back and he misses me by an inch. Another one tries to punch me and I grab his fist and throw his on the ground. The others have already joined and both fang and I are fighting. I take out the ones trying to capture me.

I turn around to see Fang taking on five at once. One comes up behind him and before I realize it I attack him. I kick him in the stomach and he falls back, he quickly gets up and grabs a tranquilizer gun but before he can shoot it I tackle him and take the gun from his hand. I point it at him and shoot him in the arm. He falls unconscious.

After all of the Erasers are knocked out I grab Fang's arm and start running.

"We're going out through a window but we have to hurry before they realize they didn't catch us."

I see the window and run to it as soon as I break the glass the alarm goes off. I turn to Fang. "You First."

He nods and jumps out showing his black wings. I'm almost out before I hear someone behind me I turn around. I instantly regret it because the person I see has brown hair and green eyes. It's him, Jay, my best friend. _It can't be he's dead, I saw him die right in front of me. _I think before turning back to the window.

He speaks and I know it's him, it's his voice. "Don't Violet. Don't leave, we need you, I need you."

I turn back around look him in the eyes and answer. "You didn't need me for when you tried to kill me. You don't need me now either." With that said I jump out.

I spot Fang and fly to him. He sees me and I see he doesn't look as distrusting as before.

We just fly for a while before any of us talks. When I finally talk I don't look at him. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

After a while he answers. "I don't know."

I look at him with disbelief. "Don't you have a family or someone who cares about you?"

He looks at me and his lips lift to a sad smile. "I do I just don't know if I can go back to them."

"How long where you in there?" I say feeling sorry for him.

"I don't know you can't really tell time in there."

"Okay when was the last time you were free?" I ask getting a little annoyed.

"It was June 4th." He says after thinking for a while.

I let out a deep breath. "Okay today is the 17th so you were taken about two weeks ago." When I turn around to look at him again he looks sad. "What's wrong?" he looks into my eyes and answers my question.

"It's been two weeks and they didn't come after me." I remember hearing about his flock, so I know he means them.

I try to cheer him up. "Look don't worry, we'll go Florida and find out where they are then we'll go look for them."

He nods and after a while longer asks "What's in Florida?"

I turn around and grin "Now, Fang you didn't think you were the only bird kids out there, did you?"

It gets dark so we decide to land and get some rest. We find a small town and get a motel room with two beds.

He's fast asleep but I stay awake for a while. I start arguing with myself.

_Why can't you tell him the truth he needs to know._

_It I tell him he'll hate me I can't let that happen._

_If he finds out he'll hate you even more._

_I'm going to make sure he doesn't find out._

_You can't keep it from him forever._

_I can at least try. And if he does find out it won't matter because then he'd be dead._

_And who exactly is going to kill him._

_You know exactly who, you're me and if I know them you know._

_Yes but he's in more danger if you don't tell him._

_I'm not going to tell him and now I'm going to go to bed before I become crazy. _

With that I closed my eyes and actually managed to fall asleep. But that night I had a dream – no not a dream a memory.

_I was walking down the halls of the school I knew this had already happened but I couldn't help but think that this was real. They led me into a room that looked like an arena. The person I saw in there shocked me even if I already knew he would be there. It's Jay. I can see his green looking straight at me. He was smiling at me. It scared me._

"_Jay what's going on?" I asked him, scared that I already knew the answer._

_He just stood there and grinned._

_The Whitecoat next to me was the one who explained it to me. "You two are going to fight only one will survive. The rules are simple the only weapons you can use are knives. You can also use hand to hand combat."_

_He left to another room and I heard his voice say "begin." _

_Jay attacked and I just jumped back. I didn't want to hurt him but he was acting strange. I tried to talk to him. "Jay stop I'm your friend I don't want to hurt you."_

_He actually laughed. "How are you going to hurt me if you won't attack?"_

_He had a knife in his hand and tried to hit me in the stomach with it. I just stepped to the side. _

_The Whitecoat came in and Jay stopped trying to attack me. The guy spoke to me. "If you don't try to fight we will kill your brother, do you understand?" I nodded. "Excellent, continue." _

_He gave me a switchblade and left the room. I looked at Jay and he tried to attack me again. This time I grabbed him by the arm and twisted it behind his back. He elbowed me with his other arm and I was forced to let go. We circled each other and I tried to talk to him again. "Jay, what did they do to you?"_

"_Me nothing they just made me stronger more powerful everything you're not, and guess what after I'm done with you I'm going after Fang."_

_When he said this I snapped I ran at him and stabbed him in the stomach. I looked into his eyes and saw the pain. He was losing a lot of blood. _

_I break down and start screaming. "JAY NO, JAY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I NEED YOU!" Three Whitecoats walk in and one checks his pulse. He shakes his head and I start sobbing. The other Whitecoats tell an Eraser to take me away but I fight him. I want to be with Jay right now. "LET ME GO!" I scream at him repeatedly until we're out of the room. He shoots me with a tranquilizer and carries me to my cage. _

**_Longest chapter so far. Next chapter will be up soon._**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Jessluvswriting I. I'm going to answer your questions. 1st Jay was brainwashed into thinking he was better than Violet it didn't go to his head. 2nd yes she's taking Fang to her Flock, I guess you could call them that. **

Fang's POV

"JAY NO! JAY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I NEED YOU!"

As soon as I heard Violet screaming I woke up.

I saw she was in her bed she was having a nightmare. I don't know how but I could feel her sadness almost like it was my own.

I decided to wake her up, the emotions were overwhelming and someone was going to hear.

I walked over to her and noticed she was also crying. She screamed again. "LET ME GO!" I noticed she now also felt scared. I shook her shoulder. But she didn't wake up.

"Wake up Violet! Violet wake up." She stopped stirring. "Violet, it's okay it was only a dream." I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry it's okay." I let go of her and saw she was almost done crying. "It's okay it was only a dream."

After a while her crying stopped and she got quiet. Finally she spoke up.

"It wasn't a dream it was a memory." So who was Jay?

I didn't ask but she still answered. "Jay was my best friend, when I was little I loved him."

Now I was curious. "What was the memory?"

She turned to me and I immediately felt the sadness and…. Regret. "You don't have to answer that."

She walked to the window and just looked out. You could see the moon outside. After a second she responded. "No it's okay, I told you I would give you answers so if you want to know I'll answer but I've never told anyone about Jay so you'd be the first person, not even my Family knows."

"Okay then, what happened in your dream?"

"It was ten years ago. They took me out of my cage and led me to an arena. They told me to fight him, I didn't want to but they said they'd kill my brother if I didn't at least fight back so I did." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "They gave him a knife and they gave me a switchblade. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't listen. He started talking about how they made him stronger and better than me. I knew he was being brainwashed so I didn't care about that, until he told me that after he was done with me he was going to get rid of my brother. The look in his eyes told me he wasn't joking and he would do it." I saw the tears in her eyes; she took a shaky breath and continued before I could interrupt.

"I lost it I just attacked him and stabbed him with the blade. I saw his eyes and I saw the betrayal in them. I saw him, the real Jay . After that the Whitecoats came in and checked his pulse. I knew that he was dead so I started crying. One of the erasers started to take me away but I just wanted to be with him so I fought back. I never found out what they did to his body, but I never saw him again."

By now her eyes were full of tears. I still felt her sadness it felt just like when she was dreaming.

She wiped away the tears and turned to look at me. She must have seen the sad expression in my face. "What's wrong?" She asked me now her emotions were directed to me.

I decided to tell her. "I can feel your emotions I don't know how but I feel like they're my own." She just smiled at this relieved it was only that.

"You don't get how ironic this is." She saw my confused look and simply said. "You're getting a new power, an emotion power." I must have looked even more confused because she laughed.

"What new power? What does it do?" I asked wanting to know.

She smiled. "First let me ask you a question. How did you feel about me back in your room when the guy introduced us?"

"Honestly I didn't trust you."

"And then?" she asked.

"And then when you told me we were going to escape I trusted you." Now she was grinning. "What?"

"It's getting stronger soon you'll be able to control the emotions." Now she lost me.

"What does trust have to do with emotions?"

"It's easy I had hostile emotions that you sensed directed at the guy but when he left my emotions weren't hostile so I gained your trust."

I actually smiled because it made sense, I just have one more question. "How do you know about this?"

She emotions turned serious with regret. "You forget, I use to work for them." Which led to more questions.

When the sun came up I knew most of everything about her life except for her brother and her motive for joining the school . I didn't ask in the end I decided to ask. She must of sensed my hesitation because she looked at me and said. "Don't hesitate to ask anything I'll answer it."

I took a deep breath and asked the first question. "Why did you join the school?"

She got tense and for a second I thought she wouldn't answer but what she said shocked me. "I did it to protect my brother."

She stood up from her bed and walked away not wanting to look me in the eyes. I walked up to her and asked. "What happened to him Violet, what did they do to him?"

I cupped her cheek in my palm and turned her face to look at me. I saw the tears in her eyes, the pain this was causing her but she still answered. "They took him, they erased his memory of me and I never saw him again."

I knew she was lying about the last part but I didn't push it. I let go of her face and walked to my bed.

She wiped away the tears and went into the bathroom. When she came out she looked like she had never cried in the first place. She walked to the bed and sat down. "We need to get some things from the store we won't make it to Florida like this." she said not looking at me.

"Okay do you have any money on you?"

She checked her pockets then shook her head. "No they took all my cash." She answered with a sigh.

"Wait if we don't have money how did you pay for the room?" I say.

"That Fang is called stealing, but we can't steal enough money for what we need… oh wait I think I have something." She took of her boot and took out a credit card. "Okay now we have what we need let's go to the store."

Once we get on the street I ask her another question. 'Why didn't you use the card to rent the room?"

"That is actually called stupidity and I'm sure you've experienced it before." I open my mouth to disagree but quickly shut it.

We walk in silence until we get to the store. Then we walk around getting food and backpacks. After we get that we go to get an extra set of clothes.

I pick a black shirt with black jeans and a leather jacket and black converse.

She came back with a black shirt with purple splatters, black skinny jeans with chains and a black jean jacket.

After we paid we went to the motel and took showers. When we were done we took to the sky and headed for Florida.

**If you have anymore questions feel free to ask. Also do you think I should add other people's point of views like Max or maybe Iggy? Or maybe people from Violet's Flock? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this is going to have two POV's Oh and before I forget, Fand is acting very different because of his power I mean I would probably feel the same way if I was in his place. Once he learns to control his power he won't be like this but he won't go back to his emotionless rock self.**

**MR is not mine, It just wasn't ment to be. **

Max's POV

Fang's been gone for two weeks. All I have left to remember him is the letter he left. I hate to admit it but he broke my heart.

We were currently in a motel in Kansas resting. I chose to get out of the house; there were too many memories in there. Two days after Fang left we took a vote and decided to start traveling around the US. We got a two bedroom room.

Iggy, Gazzy and Dylan were sleeping in one room. Me, Nudge and Angel were in the other.

It was the middle of the night and I couldn't get any sleep so I decided to fly for a bit. I jumped out the window and extended my wings. I went as fast as I could and after a few minutes stop and land in an alley. I pull my wings back in and walked out. I walk around for a bit and just look around. I still can't take my mind off of him. Wondering where he is, if he's okay, how he could have just left me.

The sun was coming up so I decided to go back. I went to the nearest alley and extended my wings. I jumped to the air and was back in minutes.

By this time the flock was up and in the kitchen. I walked in and they all looked at me but stayed quiet.

"Listen up guys we have two choices, we can stay here a bit longer or we can leave. So what do you all want to do?" I asked.

Nudge was the first to respond. "I think we should stay for a while."

Angel and Gazzy nodded in agreement. "Okay, what about you two?" I asked Iggy and Dylan.

"I think we should stay too." Iggy answered.

"Yeah." Dylan responded.

"Okay then I guess we'll stay for another day or two then we'll head east." They all nodded and finished eating.

After we finished breakfast we went to buy some more clothes because we didn't bring any extras. Nudge decided to buy my clothes and I agreed as long as they weren't too girly.

When we were done it was lunch time and we decided to eat out. We went to three different restaurants so we didn't attract so much attention by ordering too much food.

When we got home we were so tired we immediately went to bed. I drifted off and had a weird dream.

_I'm in a forest. It's dark and all I see is trees. I walk around and when I don't see the flock I start to panic. I hear a sound and turn around. A girl about my age walks out of the shadows and the moonlight reflects off her. I can't see her face it's covered by bangs and her head is down. I watch her closely and see that she has black hair with purple in it. She had on black skinny jeans and a purple and black shirt. She looked really intimidating._

"_Who are you?" I ask taking a step forward._

"_I'm V and I know exactly who you are Maximum." You could hear the grin in her voice._

_I took another threatening step forward. "What do you want? Where's my flock?" _

"_Don't worry they're safe, I just wanted to talk to the girl that Fang's in love with." I felt like I wanted to rip her throat out for mentioning him._

"_He doesn't love me, he left." I growl holding back tears._

_She looks up and I can see her eyes are a really dark brown. Suddenly the wind blows and leaves move around us. "Is that really what you think, that he left you?"_

_I nod and now I feel mad. "Of course, the only thing he left me was a freaking note!"_

_The wind stops and she looks behind her before she responds. "I can't tell you how much I wish I could explain everything to you but I have to go I'll try to contact you, good bye."_

Before I can stop her I wake up.

Seth's POV

_It was the middle of the night and I was dreaming about my clone and what had happened to him when my thoughts were lost and I found myself in a forest. I immediately knew where I was and started looking for Violet. This was the place we had discovered a couple years ago. Whenever we want to talk to anyone and we're asleep our minds are sent to this place where we can talk. We can do this with anyone but most people think it's just a dream._

_I look around and close my eyes focusing on Violet; it works better when you're thinking about the person. I feel the wind in my face and I open my eyes to see her standing in front of me. _

_Tears start to form in my eyes and I run up to hug her. "Violet, are you okay? What happened to you, where did you go?" _

_She just hugs me back and I can see she also has tears in her eyes. "I'm fine Seth, they took me but I got out don't worry we're almost home."_

_I pull back from her, confused by her words. "We?"_

_She smiles and nods. "Yes we. I met someone in the School and we got out together."_

_I get even more confused. "Who?"_

_Now she's grinning. "Fang." _

_At the name I smile. "Fang? You mean your brother Fang?" I was one of the only people who knew her real brother._

"_Yes that Fang but you can't tell him about him being my brother he doesn't know." _

_I just keep grinning. "Cool, but what happened to Max?" I thought he was part of her flock._

_She stops smiling. "I don't know, I was just talking to her but it didn't make any sense. She said he left him and left a note but he was really taken. I need Micca to find out what that's about."_

_I got a serious look on my face. "Okay but a note,that sounds like the work of a mimicker. The only mimickers that we know who worked for them are dead." _

_Her serious face turned into one of horror. "Not all of them. One's still alive." She responded in a whisper._

"_Who Violet, all the mimickers are dead. You killed Ace and Lev killed herself before we even got out of the School so who do you know who could have done this?"_

_She looked away refusing to look me in the eye. "You never met him. His name was Jay. He _was_ my best friend but I thought he was dead until yesterday."_

_The name sounded familiar… "Wait Jay was one of the mutants that chose to work for them but his thoughts weren't bad he was always nice to me. What happened to him?"_

_She looked at me and I saw the new tears in her eyes. "I betrayed him and killed him." The memory hit me like a ton of bricks._

"_No Vi it's not your fault he was going to kill you." I said knowing exactly what had happened._

"_I know" she said but she didn't sound convinced. She took a deep breath and finally spoke. "I need to get going it's almost morning tell everyone I'm fine."_

_I waved and said "goodbye Violet." The opened my eyes to find myself back in bed. _


	9. Chapter 9

**I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY SOOOO...**

**I don't own MR.**

Violet's POV

I woke up to find that Fang was still asleep. Right now we were in a tree in the middle of the forest; we didn't bother to look for a motel. I sat there for a moment and just watched him. I felt like a little kid again, when we were still in the School I always stayed up longer than him and watched him. He always looked so calm and didn't look as scared as we always felt. I knew he was changed. One of the many powers I have is being able to look at people's memories when I looked them straight in the eyes or they were asleep. So I knew he was different then when we were kids. I could see how quiet he was, how he never showed emotions but I also saw how much he loved Max. Every person's memory comes with their thoughts of that moment.

He was thinking about how they were chasing the van that had Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. He was talking to Max about how much she loooved him that it was really hard not to laugh. Unfortunately he heard me and woke up.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I put an innocent look on my face. "Oh nothing I was just thinking about how much Max loooved you when you took the chip out of her arm."

He looked confused. "How did you know about that?"

"Next time you're asleep don't forget to block you memories from me." I said tapping my head.

"Oh, do you have any more powers?" he looked up at me.

I hesitated but decided to be honest. "Yes, actually I have a couple of them. The first power I got is that I can control and move anything that is naturally made from earth, like I can lift it, let it fall, push it across the room, bring it to me, that kind of thing. The second is that I can see your memories just by looking into your eyes and when you're asleep. I can also control the elements bot that kind of comes with the first power. I also have gills but that's nothing new. And there's another one but I don't like to talk about it."

He just stared at me with a look that can only be called shock. "What?" I asked him.

After a second he finally answered. "It's just that we thought Angel had a lot of powers but now I think you beat her by a long shot."

"Oh" is all I say. I knew Angel, I actually met her when the Whitecoats thought she was on their side. During that time I had come/been forced back.

She didn't know I was Fang's sister but I had helped Ari and Angel escape. She had asked me to come but I refused and told her I had my own family to get back to. Fang didn't notice my mood change and if he did he didn't ask. I came back to reality.

"Fang?" I asked.

He was spaced out too and looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"Fang how come you didn't talk a lot with your flock but you do with me?" I asked him looking him in the eyes.

He considered it for a while before answering. "I don't know really know I guess it's because now that I can feel what people feel I connect with them better."

I was afraid to reply but sensed it and I had to say it anyways. "Is that how you felt when you were with Max?"

He sighed. "I guess that you do know everything about me, huh?"

I shook my head. "I only know what I found out from the School. I don't know what happened to you after I escaped."

"Why did you lie to me about not seeing your brother again?" the question came as a shock to me, turned to look at him and saw him looking straight at me. I closed my eyes and decided to show him one of my memories. It was the one with me and my dad when he told me I had to work for them or he would die. I stopped it just after I said goodbye to him not wanting to reveal too much. Since he could also feel my emotions he must have felt pretty bad. I turned back to look at him. "That's why I never told. You saw the look in his eyes, the betrayal he must have felt. I wanted to die right then and there but I had to keep going for him."

"So the guy he's your father and he still took your brother from you, unbelievable." He shook his head.

"Well believe it because it's true that dumbass took my brother from me." You could hear the venom in my voice.

"I'm sorry Violet." He responded.

I wiped away the tears. "Don't be, he got out and he may not remember me but I still love him. By the way call me Vi or V that's what all my friends call me." He smiled and I couldn't help smiling too.

"Okay _Vi_, should we get going?"

"Sure we're halfway there, we're in Texas right now so a couple of hours and we should be there."

"One more thing though. Did your dad tell you what happened to the flock?"

I looked down at my feet but before I could answer I felt a sharp pain in my side and I was pulled to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**To avoid confusion _these is Fang's thoughts, _**_these are Violet's thoughts._

**_It's not mine... not yet anyways *Evil laughter*_**

Fang's POV

As soon as she fell from the tree I jumped and caught her. I set her on the ground and saw she was bleeding on her side I saw a knife on her side, she was unconscious. Who threw the knife? I looked up to see we were surrounded by Erasers. Violet wouldn't be much help. The Erasers cleared a path and there was a guy there. He looked human except for the fact that he had wings.

I stood in front of Violet not letting him near. "Who the hell are you?"

"What didn't Violet tell you? I'm Jay." he said with no humor in his voice.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" Vi gasped.

I quickly went to her side. "Vi stay down, your hurt."

She lifted herself with her elbows but didn't say anything. She just shot me a death glare then looked back at Jay. "You didn't answer my question. What the hell are you doing here?"

He just looked at her and smiled. "Did you think it would be that easy to escape? You are one of the most successful subjects the school has ever had. So is Fang. So add you together and every scientist would want to have you two."

Does everyone know who I am_. _I thought to myself.

_Well you and your flock are really famous. Oh my god can I just hear your thoughts. _Wait was that Violet?

_Yes that was me, how is happening I'm not a mind reader? _Okay this is getting weird.

_Okay Fang this is an advantage, look you have to get out of here. I can't fly and they won't go after you when they have me._

**_No Vi I'm not leaving you. You saved me once now let me return the favor._**

_Fang what are you going to do? _

**_Don't worry I have a plan._**

_Fang I can read your thoughts you don't have a plan you're just going fly away_.

**_Well do you have a better idea?_**

_Just don't drop me or I will kill you?_

We got out of our heads and I crouched down next to Violet and got ready to make a break for it. Violet started talking to Jay. "So Jay I thought you were dead who'd they bring you back?"

"You know exactly how they brought me back the same way they brought Ari back when he died in the sewers in New York. Or are you going to deny it and say you haven't been in the School's database?"

"Actually no why deny anything, it's not my fault I have such a good hacker" she said with a smile.

"Then I guess you should know we found out about your little switch you did in the lab all those years ago."

"Now I have no idea what you're talking about so please refresh my memory." She said putting on an innocent face.

"You think we wouldn't figure out you took Batchelder's real son instead of the clone you made?" Jeb's son… wait Jeb's son is Ari so does that mean he isn't really dead.

_No Fang the guy who helped you escape and died in Gremany was just a clone. Ari's alive but he isn't an Eraser, he's human. Except for the telekinesis and the somewhat mindreading abilities that were taught to him._

_**Is that it or is there something else you want to tell me?**_

_Now that you mention it, yes there is one more thing._

**_What is it?_**

_Get us out of here before they capture us or just kill us because they can't control us._

_**Okay just calm down and don't let go**_. I extended my wings grabbed her in my arms and took to the sky as fast as possible.

"Fang?" Violet said.

"Yeah?" I responded not taking my eyes of the sky.

"They're not even trying to follow us. They're just watching."

Wait, what?

_Yes look not even one's chasing us._

I turned around and noticed they were retreating but no one not even Jay was following. He was just watching us.

_Let's just get out of here I need to heal._

_**How do you expect to do that?**_

_It's easy you may be a fast healer but I'm even faster._

_**I don't believe you. There's no way you can heal faster than me.**_

_The wound's already closing. In an hour it'll be just a scar._

**_We need to leave and we need to talk, why you didn't tell me about Ari?_**

_There's nothing to talk about I didn't tell you because not a lot of people know. I'm the only one in my family, besides him, that knows. You should know his name isn't Ari anymore its Seth._

_**Okay so where are we going?**_

_Just keep flying east when you get tired fly to the nearest town. We need to change how we look or they'll keep finding us._

"What do you mean changing our look?" I said. Remembering Nudge and the time we got the makeovers in New York, my hair was growing already.

"Look we're not going to do anything horrible besides I have to change my look too." She responded looking at her hair. "I'll have to change it to blonde."

"Wait you hair was originally black?" I asked the purple looked natural for her.

"Yes, and we're changing your hair to blonde." She said almost laughing.

"NO FREAKING WAY! I'D RATHER TAKE ON THE ERASERS AND MAX THAN GO BLONDE!" I'm sure the whole state could hear me.

Now she was laughing hysterically. "Calm down it won't end the world. As soon as we get to Florida we'll change it back. Look we can leave some black in it or get blue, choose?"

I sighed "If I have to black."

"Then black it is, oh look I see a town down there let's stop we've been flying for a while." She said looking down.

"Hold on we're going down." I said feeling really annoyed.

_I heard that._

_**Oh man. You're worse than Nudge**_.

_Except I don't go on and on about fashion, that's Micca and Flash's job. They're part of my Flock._

_**Oh joy**_. "Oww" I responded when she hit my head "What was that for?"

_Nothing. _

**I'm serious Fang's going blonde. I just hope the world doesn't end, if it does blame me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is the start of PAYBACK! But oh well he needs to learn that 'Whatever' is annoying. By the way thank you ILoveReadingAndWriting I'm glad you like it and yes the series is going down the drain, CURSE YOU JP! **

**Only the plot is mine, the rest belongs James Patterson. (See Caps above) **

3rd person POV

The scientist walked into the office, the two kids behind him.

"Sir, the children are here as you requested." The scientist nervously spoke to the man sitting behind the desk.

The man looked at him. "Thank you, Robert you may leave."

"Of course sir" he quickly left.

The man looked up at the boy and the girl. "I take it you've heard about the escaped experiments." They both nodded. "Yes well I have a mission for you two you need to track them down and find them."

The girl spoke first. "What do we do once we find them sir?"

The man smiled. "You capture the girl but leave the boy."

This time the boy spoke. "Sir are you sure I mean we could probably take them both."

"Oh I'm sure the girl will be much more trouble so you both focus on getting her and bringing her back unharmed. She may not cooperate now but I plan on making sure she does." He responded grinning.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir. How do you plan to do that?" The girl asked though as a mind reader she already knew.

"She will be implanted with the newest mind control technology." He answered still grinning.

Now the boy was also grinning. "What do you want us to do so the boy doesn't realize she's gone?"

The man motioned to the TV and two pictures appeared. The teenagers gasped at what they saw. The man turned to look at them. "Meet my son and daughter, Fang and Violet. They are the original versions of yourselves." He turned to the Violet's clone. "As soon as she's captured you will take her place." They were now past the shock and the twin clones were grinning.

Violet's POV

By the time we landed my wound was healed. Fang put me down and I hid the knife in my boot.

"Okay we need to get some new clothes." I said seeing that my purple and black shirt was covered in blood. "Remind me to get all black clothes with maybe some red." I said looking at his clothes.

"Whatever." He replied.

I got an evil thought and started grinning evilly. He actually looked scared when he saw me. "What are you going to do?"

_Just wait and see Fang wait and see. _And with that I walked off.

I saw a store and turned around. _Look Fang you have to go in there and get me some clothes._

_**Why can't you go in?**_

_Well look at me. what would they say if they saw a girl with a lot of blood on her shirt but not a scratch on her body?_

_**Good point. What do I get you?**_

_Just get me a black t-shirt and a new jacket._

_**Okay I'll be right back.**_

He walked into the store. As I was waiting a group of kids walked by me and they looked kind of familiar. Wait where was I?

I looked around hoping to get a clue of what state we were in. That's when I saw it we were in Arkansas.

_Oh no. Not here. Fang hurry up we really need to get out of here._

_**What's wrong?**_

_We really need to get out of here. Ask the clerk what day of the week this is._

_**Okay hold on…. He said it's Friday, why?**_

_Oh crap. Just pay for the things and get out._

"Natalie?" _Too late. _I turned around to face him.

"Natalie is that you?" he walked up to me, that fucking liar. And he did something that made me loose it. HE. KISSED. ME!

I kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the nose. He fell on the ground. Serves him right. "Kiss me again and I'll do more than just hurt you."

He just laughed. "So it is you Nat." he got up and wiped his nose that was bleeding. "What happened? Why did you leave? I missed you so much." He saw my shirt and his eyes got wide. "Why is your shirt covered in blood?"

"Because I killed another asshole who tried to kiss me." I replied glaring at him.

_Fang how much longer are you going to take._

_**I'm almost out the door. **_he walked out the door and saw him then looked back at me. _**Who is he?**_

_Call me Nat or Natalie, I'll explain later._

"Nat who is this?" he asked looking back at him.

"Nick this dumbass is Victor my ex-boyfriend." I replied. "Victor this is Nick my adoptive brother. Now if you'll excuse us we have to go."

I turned around but before I could walk away he grabbed my arm. "Nat just talk to me. I missed you so much."

I just stared at him. "Get your hand off me."

"Not until you agree to talk to me."

I pulled my arm away and started screaming at him. "Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I don't know what you did? I know you cheated on me with Carmen. How could you she was my best friend."

He just looked at me shocked "What are you talk-" but I interrupted him.

"I know everything she told me before the accident. How could you? I loved you and you threw it all away. I forgave her but I'll never forgive you." I turned to Fang. "Let's go." I wiped my eyes taking away the tears.

I walked away with Fang and Victor didn't try to stop me.

We kept walking until we got to a motel.

_Fang go get a room._ He just nodded and left. After he got the key we went to the room without a word.

After I took a shower and changed shirts I finally relaxed.

"Have you noticed how easy your Flock had it? I mean there wasn't as much drama in your life as there is in mine." I told Fang.

He didn't answer.

_Fine don't talk to me. I'll be back later._

_**Are you sure you don't want me to come.**_

_Don't worry I'll be fine. If I do get into trouble I'll call you. _I responded tapping my head.

I walked out the door taking the key.

I walked over to a Wal-Mart and bought some hair dye and scissors. Thirty minutes later I walked back to the motel with a laptop and different types of hair dye.

I walked in to find a very much asleep Fang. I grinned and put the things down then I silently prepared the hair dye. Lesson number one don't say "whatever" around me.

**Finally, Blonde Fang will arrive!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally blonde Fang is here! Ha Ha! XP**

**I** **don't own MR or any pink but that's a different story.**

Fang's POV

I woke up to the smell of hair dye. My first thought was that I was imagining it but I remembered that Violet said she was dying her hair and immediately woke up.

I stood up and saw a blonde Violet sitting in the table eating eggs. "Finally I thought you'd be asleep forever." I knew it was her because of her voice but she now had black streaks not purple.

I walked to the table and sat next to her. "What time is it?"

She looked at the watch on her wrist. "It's about to be one." I noticed she was looking at my hair.

"Why are you looking at my head like that?"

She didn't talk, just handed me a mirror. As soon as I saw myself I freaked out. I WAS BLONDE! "What did you do to my hair!"

She stood and put her hands in front of her. "Okay look it's not bad and like I said before it's not permanent. Just calm down, look I don't like this anymore than you do so suck it up."

I just sat back down glaring at her. After she gave me some breakfast we went out to make a call.

_**Remind me again who are we calling?**_

_We're calling my flock. Then we're going to buy some plane tickets to get there faster._

_**Why can't we just fly there?**_

_Because after this call we won't be able to use our wings for a while._

_**And why is that?**_

_Because we're going to hide them._

Once we found a payphone Violet dialed a number and we waited until it rang. "Hey Micca its Violet look I need you to hide my wings for the next couple of days."

He responded and then she told me to grab her hand. As soon as I grabbed it I felt my wings disappear. She hung up then looked at me. "Okay now let's go get the tickets."

_**How did that happen?**_

_They're not really gone they're just concealed in your skin. If you took of your shirt all people would see is a tattoo of wings._

We walked to the airport and bought a flight for later at night. When we left the airport we went to buy some more clothes and some luggage to not look suspicious.

_Look Fang let me pick out your clothes. _

_**So know you also want to change my sense of fashion?**_

_Look you're not going to wear all of it but you look to emo._

_**What about you, you're as emo as I am.**_

_Yes that means I have to wear, oh god I can't even say it, pink._

I laughed at the horrified expression on her face as she said it.

_**Fine it's a deal you wear pink I'll wear whatever you think yon't make me look emo.**_

_Jackass _

_**What was that?**_

_Nothing._

We approached the Wal-Mart and the doors opened.

_Okay come on first we'll go get your clothes._

I just followed her and kept quiet.

"Okay let's see some black skinny jeans or maybe some blue ones. Let's take both. Now we'll take you a black leather jacket and a red hoodie." She looked at me. "What do you think?"

I just shrugged. She frowned. "Thanks for the help."

She immediately went back to picking clothes. After half an hour we had enough clothes to travel.

_**Next comes the fun part.**_

She just rolled her eyes and walked to the girl clothes. "Okay now let's see I'll take another jean jacket and a leather one. I'll also take some hot pink shirts and a mini skirt.

She walked over to the skirts and picked blue and black miniskirts. "Okay now I need some leggings." She got some pink leggings and red ones.

She then walked away and I just blinked but started to follow her.

_**So you do have a girly side.**_

_It's just that being with my fashion obsessed siblings can really affect you._

_**So where are we going next?**_

_To the sunglasses, then the shoes._

_**I hope you aren't as girly with shoes.**_

_Don't worry the only shoes I wear are boots or high-tops._

_**Good to know.**_

We walked over to the sunglasses and got some black ones each.

I went to pick my own shoes and overheard these girls talking. "Have you been to the website lately? I mean seriously what an ass he left them and only left a note."

"I know I mean Max deserves so much better that him. And he also abandoned the website that girl Nudge is the one writing it now."

I was still listening when they were interrupted. "You have no Idea what happened 'cause you weren't there so how about you shut up or I'll make you."

The first girl started talking to her. "Well you weren't there either so how about you leave I wasn't talking to you."

"You little bitch; you have no idea who you're messing with." Before she did something stupid I interrupted.

"Nat I think it's time to leave."

She just looked at me and calmed down. "Sure." Then walked away with the cart.

I looked at the girls and they were just staring at me. "Sorry about that she has anger issues."

"Don't worry about it." she says smiling.

"I should probably get going." I said pointing behind me.

"Yeah, bye." I walked away not looking behind me at the girl.

I find Vi at the register already paying but she doesn't talk to me after until we leave the store.

"Vi what were they talking about?" I asked not taking my eyes off her.

She sighed. "Look it's kind of hard to explain so let's go somewhere I can explain it."

"Where?"

"To a library" she said pointing to a building across the street.

We walked in and went to the computers. "Look what I'm about to tell you may shock you so I'll give you proof."

She clicked the internet on and immediately went to ….my blog.

She clicked on the post for about two weeks ago and told me to read it.

As soon as I was done I just looked at her wide eyed, she clicked another most recent post and this time Nudge was the one talking.

She exited out of the internet and walked out with me following her.

_**How did this happen?**_

_I guess the scientist didn't want you to be found._

_**Max must hate me now.**_

_It isn't your fault you were kidnapped besides now you're out so do you want to go look for them or continue on our quest to Florida?_

_**Let's just go to Florida, I need time to think about this and I don't want to die so young.**_

_If you explain it to Max she won't kill you._

_**She might not give me a chance to explain, and I don't know where they are they might not be in the house anymore.**_

_They're not they are somewhere in Kansas last I heard. And don't ask me to explain let's just say I had a chat with her. Oh man we have to go and take a shower at the motel or we'll be late._

We opened the door to the motel and put the bags on the floor. "Fang, you should probably get in the shower you need one more than I do."

She looked at me and smiled. "I already took one yesterday."

I grumbled. "Fine but don't try anything else like this." I said pointing at me head.

She grins. "No promises but I'm going out real quick I forgot something."

"Whatever."

She looks back at me. "Are you sure you want to say that to me? Last time you said it you woke up blonde."

"I mean no problem, be back soon."

_I thought so._

_**:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:**_

Violet's POV

I walked out and snuck to the alley next to the motel. I quickly jumped into the air and flew as fast as I could. I stopped when I got to a store far away from where we were staying. I went in and bought a disposable cellphone.

As I walked out I walked into someone.

"Oops I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." I quickly got up and helped him to his feet. I noticed he had blondish strawberry colored hair but his eyes were glazed over. He looked very familiar.

"Don't worry it isn't your fault I should have heard you coming." He said smiling.

"Listening?" I asked confused. _Why listen when you can see?_

"Listening, yeah I can't see you I'm blind." He explained.

That's why his eyes are like that. "Oh I'm really sorry now."

He laughed at that. "Don't be its okay. I'm Jeff by the way." He extended his arm.

I shook it. "I'm Natalie." _Why didn't I give him my real name?_

"Natalie, it's nice to meet you. I have to go, I have to find my friends."

"Same here except I have to get my brother, I'm leaving town. Do you need any help finding you friends?" He shook his head.

"No I can find my way around but thanks."

"Okay then bye." I just walked away and quickly got back.

**_:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:_**

Iggy's POV

She just walked away and I wanted to stop her but I just turned around and went to find Max.

We had decided that it would be easier to take a plane than fly by ourselves so we had bought tickets and our flight was leaving to Florida in a couple of hours.

I couldn't get Natalie from my head. I had only talked to her for a minute and I didn't even know what she looked like but I heard her voice and I wished I could have seen her.

I had to get her out of my head though. I didn't want Angel reading my mind. Besides I was never going to see her so why bother thinking of her.

**Look people I'm running out of ideas and I need inspiration so please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! finally thought of something.**

**I don't own MR not even a copy of the book. **

**So question what's the name of the principal in MR 2? If you know tell **

Violet's POV

I went into the room and got my clothes ready to take a shower. When Fang got out I immediately went in without a word. I didn't want to talk to him because he'd probably see my confused emotions. I needed some time to think and relax so I turned on the hot water and went in.

About an hour later I was out and changed. I walked to the kitchen where Fang was sitting eating pizza.

As soon as he saw me his eyes widened. "Who are you and what have you done to the chick I met who wouldn't be caught dead in pink?"

I laughed but saw how he would think that. I as wearing a pink t-shirt, some pink leggings, a black mini skirt with the 3 belts and some black boots that went all the way to my knees.

"Look who's talking you look nothing like Fang." I said pointing at his outfit.

He was wearing some skinny jeans that were blue. A red shirt and the leather jacket with some black converse.

"I mean with that hair you're almost unrecognizable. Not just the last touch, your eyes." I handed him the glasses. "Now let's go." I grabbed my suitcase and he grabbed his. We called a taxi and rode over to the airport.

Once we got to the airport I handed him a fake passport that i won't even mention how I got. We went to the scanners and after making sure we weren't dangerous the security guards let up pass.

The jet was big and I mean big. We went to our seats and I handed him the laptop. "Look if someone asks we're twins and we came to visit some family. Let me do all the talking unless someone speaks to you, got it?"

"Got it." He nodded.

"Now will you tell me what you we're doing when you left the room earlier?" he asked.

"I was getting this." I held up the phone.

"What do you need it for?"

"Psh, have you ever seen a teen without a phone? They always have one." I said using my knowledge.

"If you say so." He just turned around and looked out the window.

_Fang, I'm going to block our thoughts just to be sure so you don't have to cover them._

_**Thanks.**_

"Jeff you better not try anything." I turned around and saw him standing with more people but what shocked me the most is the girl who spoke it was her. Maximum Ride.

_Fang don't look now but your flock is here._

_**What? Oh great we have to make sure they don't recognize me. I'll just put them in danger.**_

_But Fang they're your family why not just tell them the truth._

_**The only reason they believed I left was because a couple days before I was taken I did leave. Angel told me I would be the first to die and I knew if I stayed I'd put the flock in more danger. She was right I did die Dr. Gunther-Hagen killed me but Max brought me back. She saved me, just because I'm alive doesn't mean I won't die again.**_

"That's crazy, what were you thinking?"_ Did I just say that out loud?_

_**Everyone probably thinks you're crazy.**_

_I don't care if anyone thinks I'm crazy. What I do care about it that 'Jeff' heard me._

"Natalie?" I turned around and saw him staring in my direction.

"Oh hey Jeff." I waved. And put on a fake smile.

_**Oh man we're screwed.**_

_No duh. _

Angel POV

"Jeff don't try anything." We were using our fake names again. Jeff was Iggy, I was Ariel, Gazzy was Zephry, Nudge was Monique, the only ones that kept their real names were Max and Dylan.

A couple of minutes later a voice spoke up. "That's crazy. What were you thinking?"

I turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair and black highlights talking to a boy that looked like her brother.

"Natalie?" Wait, Iggy knew her?

She turned around. "Oh hey Jeff."

"You know her?" Max asked.

"He bumped into her today when he was by himself." I told her reading his mind.

I looked back at Natalie. I couldn't read her mind or the boy's mind. I told Max.

_Okay Angel keep an eye on her, I don't trust her or her brother._

Natalie was looking at her brother but they were just staring at each other. She looked back at us and started walking towards Iggy.

"Wow I'd never thought I'd see you again. What a coincidence." She whistled. She turned to look at us. "Hi, I'm Natalie."

"Oh my god, I love you out fit where did you get It and you hair is so pretty I wish I could get hair like that, too bad Max won't let me. Max can I get hair like that and can you tell me where you got that shirt. Oh and look at that tattoo it's so cool to bad I can't get one like that it looks awesome-" Gazzy covered her mouth.

"Wow and I thought Micca could talk a lot. But anyways that's my brother, Nick." She pointed at him and he was watching us looking amused.

Max spoke next. "Hi, I'm Max this is Monique, Ariel, Zephry, Dylan and you know Jeff. So why are you on this plane?" She actually sounded nice.

"I'm actually going home my mom and my family live in Florida and I came to get my brother he lived here so I'm taking him home." She smiled.

A ball of paper was thrown at her head and she turned around to see her brother. He used sign language. And she answered him and turned to us. "Sorry he's learning sign language and I'm his teacher. I should get to my seat we're probably about take off." She walked back to her seat.

"Angel, does she like me?" he asked.

"I don't know I can't read her she's different."

He frowned. "Like how you can't read Jeb?"

"Oh god. Exactly like that."

"Do you think she could be one of them?" His thoughts were sad.

_Don't worry Iggy if she is one of them we'll stop her._

He still didn't look any happier. _**But what about her brother?**_

_If she is one of them then he is too_.

Violet's POV

_**Nice save.**_

_Hey we can't let them hear your voice Jeff, or as you call him Iggy, would recognize you._

_**It's a good thing you blacked our minds or Angel would have found me.**_

_Look I have to call someone hold on. _I opened the phone and punched in Micca's number.

"_Hello?" _he answered_._

"Hey, Micca it's me Natalie."

"_Natalie I don't know a Natalie ohhhh, hey Natalie are you on your way yet?"_

"Yeah I'm on a plane and will be there in a couple of hours."

"_Wait you're on a plane? Are you in first class?" _He asked_._

"Yeah I'm in first class, why?" I felt sure I knew the answer.

"_You remember that bet we made. Well after you hang up go on to the phone that lets you speak to the whole plane and say what we agreed on."_

I groaned. "Why? I told you I'd do it in the shop's stage."

_Tsk tsk, Vi_ _I get to choose the location and let Fang film it in the phone for proof or I'll embarrass you in school."_

"Fine, I'll see you later." I hung up and regretted calling him in the first place.

I threw the phone at Fang. "Start filming me and don't stop until I tell you to."

I walked to the plane phone and started cursing Micca mentally.

_**What did he do?**_

_You'll see._

**OHHH! What does she have to say? Oh wait i know she has to say...**

**Ha like I'm going to tell you now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back and I just want to say I hate myself for what you will read in the future, by the way I've decided after this story I'll make a sequel since I've finished the chapters to this story.**

**MR's not mine.**

Max' POV

The girl Natalie stopped talking on the phone and threw it at Nick. She told him something and stood up when they gave us permission.

She walked over to the plane phone and looked like she was going to kill someone. I looked back at nick and saw he was recording.

Natalie picked up the phone and before she started talking muttered something like 'screw you Micca'.

"attention to all teenagers on this plane I'm Violet and I come to offer you homemade chocolate-chip cookies in exchange for you joining the dark side all you have to do is pledge your allegiance to us or tell you friends to come to the V-venom coffee shop. And you get free cookies. Thank you and goodbye."

Well that was interesting but I wonder if she has cookies with her now.

_Why don't you ask her?_

_**I would rather not.**_

_She's so strange but I think we should trust her or at least not try to kill her. _

Natalie sat back down and I could hear Nick laughing.

"Max you look just like I imagined you would."

WTH!

Iggy's POV

As soon as Natalie stopped talking I could suddenly see her. I turned around and saw Max next to me. "Max you look just like I imagined."

She gave me a look that said 'what are you talking about'.

"Max I can see you I don't know how but I can. I can see all of you."

She smiled. "That's great." And hugged me but she still looked confused.

Violet's POV

I hit Fang in the head but he didn't stop laughing. "It's not funny."

I looked at Iggy and saw he was looking at me. Wait what? He was _looking _at me.

I smiled at him and smiled back. "Come over here." I mouthed to him.

He got up and walked in my direction. When he got here I asked "How come you can see now?"

He stopped smiling and looked confused. "I don't know it's weird but I'm glad I can see just how pretty you are." I started blushing.

Fang just snorted. "First person that likes you that you don't punch in the face."

I hit him in the shoulder and he started laughing. "At least people don't think I cut myself."

He stopped laughing and we had a very long staring contest he blinked first and I won. I turned back to Iggy. "Do you have somewhere to go after you get off the plane? And don't lie we can tell when people are lying."

He sighed and said "Yes we do have a place to go."

I turned to Fang "What do you think lying or truth?"

He looked at Iggy and then turned to me. He shook his head.

"Ah ha so you are lying. I told you not to try it, it's impossible."

He shook his head. "Well what are you supposed to do about it take us to your home."

I looked all round us and whispered. "Look not a lot of people know this but my mother is Abigail Venom she's the riches person if Florida and we have a couple houses there, I'm sure you could stay in one."

"I'll ask Max see what she thinks but thanks for trying to help us." He walked over to Max and started to talk to her. I opened up a book I got called the Secrets of the immortal Nicholas Flamel and started reading.

A couple of minutes later the little girl came over to us and I smiled. "Hi your Ariel, right?"

"Yes and I just wanted to thank you for offering to help us and Max decided that we need a place to stay and we would be very thankful if you let us stay in one of your mom's houses." She smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged back and then let go. "I have a question though, why are you helping us?"

I showed her a sad smile. "Well I guess it's because you remind me of my family. Before we met my mom we were, I guess you can call us, orphans. We left and we never stayed in one place to long but we never separated until I found out about my mother I wanted to find her but Nick didn't he thought she had just left us and didn't want us, so he left me." I looked at Fang and saw he was asleep. "After I found my mom I found out the truth, our mother never gave us up she thought we were dead. I decided to go look for Nick and after that we met all of you."

She looked at me probably trying to get into my mind after a while she gave up and just asked. "What about your dad?"

I sighed my dad was something I didn't really want about but oh well. "My dad's name is Alexander Holt that's all I can really say about him that won't be an insult, I'm sorry I can't say more."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." She looked away sad.

"No it's okay if you really want to know I can tell you some other time it's just he's done some horrible things to a lot of people."

She looked back at me and saw the tears in my eyes. She hugged me again. "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

I closed my eyes and whispered. "Honey, he's a scientist from California. Who's probably killed many children." At that moment I unblocked my memory to show her his picture.

**Before I leave I just want to say... join the dark side, we have cookies!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The day I own Max Ride is the day I achieve world domination.**

Angel's POV

She whispered in my ear. "Honey, he's a scientist in California who's probably killed many children." I suddenly got a picture in my mind. It was _him_.

I didn't know his name because they only called him 'Sir' but he was the one who gave me the order to capture the flock the time I met Violet when Ari escaped with us. He was as powerful as the Director; he was in charge of the School.

_Angel, honey did you find out anything about her?_

_**Max, she's not one of them she actually hates them a lot.**_

_How does she know about them? Does she know about us?_

_**I don't think she knows about us but she hates them.**_

_Okay you should get back here we're about to land._

I let go of Natalie. "I should go back to my seat we're about to land."

"Okay, as soon as you're out of the plane look for me and I'll take you to the house." She wiped her eyes and waved and mouthed bye.

I walked back and sat next to Gazzy. "Are you okay? You look really scared."

"I'm fine, just miss Fang." I looked at him and saw him looking at me.

"I miss him to but he left and he's not coming back." He sounded sad.

Fang's POV

I woke up as soon as someone started poking me in the stomach.

"What the Hell?" I grabbed her hand before she could poke me again.

_**Violet why are you poking me? **_I let go of her hand and she grabbed her suitcase.

"Finally, the plane just landed and everyone's getting off now let's go I called Micca and he's going to come pick us up."

I just stood up and grabbed my suitcase. Violet grabbed my hand and started dragging me out. "Will you stop pulling me?"

She stopped. _Can you walk on your own_?

_**I could if you let go.**_

She let go and started walking out of the plane. I followed her and was surprised to see it was nighttime.

"Okay, what do we do now." I asked yawning.

"Now you stop talking and use the sign language my memories taught you, then we find Max."

"How do you know sign language, anyways?" she had passed me one of her memories so I didn't have to talk.

"I had it for a class. Oh there they are." We walked towards them and I saw Angel look at Violet with understanding but her emotions were sympathetic.

Violet looked at Max. "Look Max my brother is going to pick us up in a little bit then I'm going to take you to the house."

Just as she said that a voice came up behind us. "Excuse I'm looking for a friend of mine she's about your age except she would never wear pink and has no sense of fashion."

Violet put her sunglasses on and turned around. "Oh I'm sorry I haven't seen anyone like that just a girl that can kick your ass in less than a minute and wants to get revenge on you for what you made her say to everyone on the plane."

I turned and saw that the boy had mocha skin and was about 13 years old. "So Seth was right you did go blonde."

"Micca you have exactly five seconds to beg for forgiveness before I kill you. 5….4.." She started counting down.

"Well fine be that way but I won't give you these." He held up a bag containing cookies.

She immediately ran to him and took the cookies out of his hand. "You're forgiven" she said before shoving a cookie into her mouth.

Max looked up. "Are those chocolate-chip?" she asked as she smelled the air.

Micca held up another bag. "Yeah, here I have more just in case those weren't enough." He looked at Violet. She swallowed and stuck her tongue out at him. He handed the other bag to Max.

"So exactly where are we going?" Dylan finally spoke up we all turned to him and he looked kind of scared at the looks me and Violet were giving him.

"Yes _Natalie_ where are we going?" I emphasized Natalie so Micca would call her that.

"Now _Nick, _we're goingto take them to a house." She looked at Micca. "You got the key?"

He looked on the ground. "Yeah I brought them but I was hoping we could do something before we went." He had a pleading look on his face. "Candy cheated on me."

Violet grinned. "You brought the eggs and bullhorn?" he nodded. "The limo got the speakers."

He grinned. "Doesn't it always?"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." They walk off still grinning evily.

"Do you know what they're doing?" Max asks me I don't look at her scared she might recognize me.

I put my sunglasses on. "Knowing her something illegal." And walk away following Violet.

Violet's POV

I can't believe it that b**** cheated on him. She's so going to pay I mean she's not even my age.

Everyone approached the limo and I heard Nudge squeal. "Oh my god you got a limo that is so awesome. I can't wait to get in it, it looks so awesome."

Then Micca joined in. "Actually what's even more awesome it egging someone's house. You should see their faces and also wake up the whole neighborhood and blame it on the person."

"MICCA!" I shouted. "Don't start or I swear I will give you a taste of your on medicine." He shut up immediately.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Max spoke up.

"Get in the limo and I'll tell you." I gestured towards the door and opened it. Nudge immediately went in followed by Angel and Gazzy, then Dylan want in and Max followed. Finally Fang and Micca went in and I went last.

Inside there were four sets of seats one on each side. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were sitting on one seat. To their left were Dylan and Max. To their right were Micca and Iggy and finally it was me next to Iggy and Fang and on Fang's other side it was Max.

"Okay first thing's first who can throw the hardest here." They all pointed to Iggy. I looked Iggy in the eyes. "Okay Jeff I have a question for you. Do you have a problem with breaking the law?"

He smiled and looked me in the eye. "You're asking a boy that threw a stink-bomb in the last school he went to."

Micca interrupted us. "Oh wait." He reached under his seat. "I almost forgot I brought these." He opened up a briefcase and Iggy grinned. He held one up.

"Perfect." Was all he said.

I looked at Micca. "Stink-bombs?"

He nodded. "I came prepared."

**I might post another chapter today but it all depends. BYE! **


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter! YAY!**

**MR's not mine.**

Violet's POV

I opened the top of the limo. I turned to Iggy and Micca. "You guys ready?" they nodded.

I stood up and got out of the top. Iggy and Micca got up behind me. "You sure this is the street?"

"Nat I've come to her house before I know where it is."

"Okay give me the bullhorn." Fang gave it to me.

"Okay people if you get annoyed by this song it's Candy Malone's fault so bother her.

_Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, _

_and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. _

_"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter. _

_"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." _

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" _

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" _

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of... _

_Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved _

_Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne, _

_Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, _

_I mean technically our marriage is saved _

_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne... _

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" _

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" _

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality... _

_Again... _

_I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" _

_No. _

_It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" _

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _

_Again..._

By the way Candy no one messes with Micca."

As I was singing Iggy and Micca were throwing eggs and stink-bombs. I went back inside and handed the bullhorn to Fang. They were all just staring at me even Fang.

"What?" I asked.

_**You sing great.**_

"You're a really good singer." Dylan was the first one to compliment me out loud.

"Oh, well thanks I guess." I felt really awkward.

Iggy came back down followed by Micca. "Thanks Nat."

"That was great I haven't felt that good scince..." Iggy stopped talking with a glare from Max.

"Since what?" Micca asked.

"Since a friend of ours left." Max answered.

"Who was he?" Micca asked.

"Micca you don't need to know." I gave him a glare.

"No it's okay, he's just being curious." Max responded. "He was my boyfriend but I guess he wanted more." I felt Fang tense up next to me.

_Fang don't stay still or you'll fade and they'll know it's you._

Angel turned to look at me. "Natalie I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important but have you had any contact with your father?"

Everyone looked confused. Even Fang.

_**You told her?**_

_Not about us being mutants she just thinks we're his children._

"Yes I had contact with him about five days ago, why?"

"I was wondering if he told you about someone named Fang please it's important to us." She looked at me with what could only be described as Bambi-eyes.

"How could she know anything about, Fang?" Iggy asked.

Angel looked at him. "He father is one of the most powerful scientists I've ever met."

Everyone looked at me wide-eyed.

"Yes honey I've had contact with him and I know about all of you." I looked at Max. "Fang is one of the most successful experiments. More successful than Maximum Ride but not as successful as Subject 2-1."

"Who's Subject 2-1?" Dylan asked.

"Subject 2-1 is also known as Violet. She's Subject 2-2's brother also known as Fang."

_**What?**_

_I'm sorry Fang, I should have told you but I just didn't know how._

"Stop the car!" Fang shouted the driver immediately stopped.

"Wait Nick!" I tried to grab his arm but he was too fast.

I turned to the others. "Stay here."

I got out of the limo and closed the door. He was already long gone he must have flown away.

I opened the door again. "Look Micca take them to the house."

"Wait what about you." Angel turned to look at me.

"I'll come by to the house with more answers later after I find Nick." I closed the door and ran far enough so they wouldn't see my wings.

Max's POV

She got out of the car and ran. How could she run with those shoes?

"Okay I guess I'm taking you to the house." He told the driver to go and then turned to us.

I was the first to recover. "Why did he just leave like that?"

"I don't know but what I do know is Nat wouldn't just do something like that she never gives anyone too much information." He shook his head looking as confused as we felt.

_Now that she's gone I can read part of his thoughts Max. He's not entirely human he lived just like we did he also has bat wings. _So the mind blocks had something to do with Natalie.

Micca turned to look at Angel then me. "You're not human are you?"

_**How did he-?**_

"I should probably let her do the explaining once she gets back. I know I need some answers." He muttered the last part.

_**Oh we're getting answers, all right.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Another Chapter YAY! I don't have a lot to say and my head hurts so just read the chapter**

**Before I forget MR's not mine/**

Violet 2's POV (Viola)

As soon as he got out of the car I saw him fun and fly away. The girl, Violet, came out and flew after him. That's when we followed them until she stopped at the roof he was in. She was talking to him and I pulled out my radio. "Bring in the Erasers."

Seconds later there were about 20 Erasers attacking them. Shadow (Fang 2) jumped in after the girl and I quickly followed. Shadow went up behind her and grabbed her arms behind her back, I injected her with the drug that would knock her out. While the boy was busy fighting the other Erasers, Shadow carried the girl to the van that was waiting at the bottom. One of the Erasers turned to me.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

I grinned. "Of course." He nodded and grabbed a knife then he stabbed me in the stomach. It felt horrible but I had to do it to fool the boy. I screamed.

I saw that all of the Erasers left were retreating. Fang came to me. "Violet, are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I look okay to you?" I could read his mind he was mad at me for not telling him he was my brother. _So she did tell him._

"Look I'm fine it's already healing, but how are we going to explain this to the Flock?" I gestured to the blood on my shirt.

He looked up at the night sky "We'll tell them we were attacked. You know where you're going right?"

I scoffed (is that a word?). "Of course, I'm not stupid."

"Okay then let's go." He thought I was acting strange. _Well I'll have to convince him otherwise._

_Fang, why do you think they attacked?_

Now he's convinced._**I don't know as soon as you were injured they left.**_

_Let's just go now they'll be much more suspicious of us. _I didn't add that they should be I'm sure once Dr. Holt figures out we've found the great Maximum Ride he'll want her too.

(_)

Violet's POV

I woke up in a cage that needed a pin to open. I was wearing a hospital gown and there was no light in here.

After a couple of hours of being bored the lights turned on and a couple of Whitecoats walked in followed by Jay and my dad. They put in the pin and took me out. Jay grabbed my arm and whispered so only I could hear. "Don't try anything stupid Violet. You'll just make this worse on yourself." He actually sounded like he cared.

_Oh, so now you care about me._

_**I've always cared about you, you are my best friend.**_

_Don't forget you _were _my best friend before not anymore._

_**Violet there's something you should know you are the most successful experiment and that means they'll do anything to have you on our side even….**_

_Mind control. _I finished for him. _I'm not going to let them. I will do whatever it takes to stop them._

_**Even willingly fight Maximum Ride and your brother, Fang, to the death.**_

_No I could never do that. I love my brother and he loves Max, I won't hurt him._

_**That's exactly what they intend to do once you're under their control. **_

"Violet are you ready?" asked my dad.

I played stupid. "Ready for what?"

"Don't act like you don't know, you know exactly what's about to happen." He said with a smirk.

"How about you tell me exactly what you're about to do."

One of the scientists was talking on the phone. "Sir, they're ready for her." He put the phone in his pocket. He looked at me and got scared as I shot him a death glare.

Some Erasers came in and my dad spoke to Jay. "Jay, take her and make sure she doesn't escape."

"Of course, sir." He grabbed both of my arms behind my back and started pulling me. I tried to resist but he was strong and I knew it was pointless the Erasers held guns pointed at me.

We walked for a couple minutes and finally stopped at door that said "Operating Room" one of the Erasers opened the door and there was an operating table with a lot of pointy objects sitting next to it.

Jay lifted me up to the table but before I could try anything he strapped my arms and legs to the table so I couldn't move. "Look, Violet, I'm sorry but I have to put you under." He injected something in me and I felt really sleepy.

I yawned. "Jay, I just want to say that I'm sorry for killing you and you'll always be my best friend."

He smiled. "And you'll always be mine."

I whispered. "Don't leave."

I heard his response. "I won't, ever." And then darkness claimed me.

(_)

Jay's POV

I held her hand as they operated on her. I refused to leave her; I knew it would never be her again. Once they controlled her she would only know anger and hatred but there was nothing I could do about it, if this didn't they would kill her I wasn't about to let that happen.

I wasn't under mind control, after that day years ago I had decided to work with them by choice now, she didn't get a choice they had given her too many chances already.

I watched as they inserted the chip in her neck, the chip that would give them access to her mind. After they were done I carried her to her room, she wouldn't wake up immediately and when she did she would be confused and wouldn't remember anything, that's when they would take over and she'd never be the same again.

The only way she'd ever be the same again was if her memories came back but that never happened, they were lost forever and so was she.

(_)

Fang's POV

We flew to the house but neither of us talked. There was something different about her; she was still dressed the same but she didn't even look at me almost like she was trying to figure out what was going on.

We landed on the roof of a house and hid our wings. She jumped down and I quickly followed. We went to the door and she knocked three times. Micca answered. His eyes went wide as he saw us. "What happened to you, did a tornado hit you?"

Violet held up her hand to stop him. "Save it. Did you get our clothes?"

He looked like he wanted to say more but thought better of it. "Yeah, there right here." He opened the door. We went in and saw the flock sitting in the three couches in the living room. They all stood up when they saw us. "Oh my god, are you two okay." Iggy asked.

"We're fine we just had a little run in with trouble." Violet tried to give him a reassuring smile. It didn't work because Nudge touched my arm and saw what happened. She gasped. "Erasers?" she asked, I nodded.

"Why were they after you?" Max suddenly came up to us, eyes narrowed.

Before we could say anything Micca spoke up. "Because there probably after Me." he took of his jacket and showed us his bat wings.

We all gasped. Except Violet, She turned to look at all of us and I could see the huge grin on her face.

"Great Micca you shocked them for life." _Wouldn't be the first time._

Everyone else gasped again as they heard her voice in their heads.

"Was that really necessary, sis?" I asked her.

"No but it is fun." She answered. _**Now that's the Violet I know**_.

"Wait so let me get this straight, you can read minds?" Iggy asked.

She shook her head. "No but I can make a link with another person's mind or memories."

Dylan turned to me. "What can you do?"

"Something very annoying." Muttered Violet.

"Not as annoying as you barging into my thoughts." I turned back to Dylan. "I can read emotions like how I know you like Max, and she doesn't like you back." I saw them both grow red.

_How ironic, emo boy feels emotions._ Violet told me.

"I'm not emo." I told her. She broke down laughing.

_**Wierdo.**_

_I heard that. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi PPL. I don't have anything to do so I'm posting a chapter. Thank my boredom!**

**MR's Totally mine... is that a flying pig? NO it's not so you should know it's not mine!**

Viola's POV

I never thought people could be so nice. And so freaking gullible. After Fang called me weird he ran and I started chasing him. I caught him and tackled him before he had the chance to escape. We ended up laughing really loud that everyone just stared at us on the floor.

We quickly got up and looked at each other causing us to laugh even more.

After we finally managed to stop laughing we went and decided to change. I just put on a red shirt and some black skinny jeans with some black wedge boots that went to my ankles.

Fang wore a white and denim jeans with a red hoodie, I had a feeling he was trying to stay away from black.

"Okay Max I know you probably have a lot of questions so ask away." I said trying to act as much as Violet as possible.

"Question one, how can you have special powers?" She looked at Fang then at me.

"Okay if Angel didn't tell you and before you interrupt yes I know your real names, our father is one of the most powerful people in the School. He took us from our mother when we were born, we weren't like you, and we had a room to ourselves. Everyone else like Micca and my family were in cages. The truth is me and my brother were separated when we were four I became the youngest Whitecoat and Nick was one of the experiments. When we were 11 I decided to escape and took the people I now call my family. Our father has tried to take me back several times but I always escaped."

She thought of another question. "And how does someone like you escape powerful monsters like Erasers."

I grinned, remembering what they told me about Violate in the files. "I wasn't just any Whitecoat, I was also a trained spy and assassin."

She looked shocked. "Wh-wait, you killed people for _them_?" she stood up.

"I understand if you don't trust me, but I did it for my brother. If I disobeyed an order they took it out on him." I stood up and stared at her, looking at her reaction.

After she sat back down I looked at Fang. _**I remember, they use to come for me and give me horrible experiments.**_

I saw the look in his eyes and he looked sad. I shook my head clearing the thought out of my head; I had a mission to complete.

I looked back at Max. "Anything else you want to know?"

"What do you know about Fang?" she looked in my eyes and looked like she was pleading.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." I sat back down and didn't look at anyone's eyes.

She sounded really angry. "What do you mean you can't tell me? He's like a brother to me. We're his family."

"And as his family I advise you not to ask. It's safer if you don't know." I looked up and didn't say anything else. We sat in silence.

"Nat, we should head home your mom's probably worried." I looked up at Micca and just nodded and stood up.

Jay's POV

She woke up five hours ago. As soon as the scientists got out of the room I went to her. She was lying down on the bed, eyes closed. She opened them as she saw me enter.

"You okay?" I asked her carefully.

"Could've been better." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Are you okay, what'd the scientists tell you." _or implanted in your mind._

He looked at me. "They told me that soon I'd have to destroy Maximum Ride."

"So do you want to do it?" I asked her.

She took a moment to answer. "It's my destiny so yes I do want to do it."

I didn't answer and just looked away, I know I wanted her to say yes but somewhere in me I also wanted her to refuse. I just turned around. "See you later, Violet."

I decided to talk to her Father, I went to his office. I knocked on the door.

Someone opened the door and I saw him standing there. "Oh Jay it's you. Please come in, can I help you with something?"

"Actually, sir, I just came to talk to you. I wanted to know when we'll attack the flock."

"Well I wanted to talk to you about that. It will be in two weeks and I want you to be Violet's second in command. That means I need you to do something. If at some point she starts to get her memories back you'll have to kill her. She's too dangerous, I know you two were close but it is important that you do this."

"Of course, I understand Sir. Don't worry I'll do it if I have to."

He smiled. "Thank you, Jay. I also wanted to tell you that Violet may be under our control I intend to leave the emotions in her unlike all the other experiments."

"Sir, one more question. What do you intend to do to Violet's brother?"

He thought for a second. "Well he is one of the most successful experiments so I'm not going to kill him unless he leaves me without a choice."

(_)

Seth's POV

The door opened and Micca came in followed by a blonde Violet and someone who must be Fang. Kya started laughing when she saw her and Flash came in and as soon as she saw Violet she too started laughing.

Violet just rolled her eyes. "It's not that funny you know."

Kya took a deep breath. "What are you talking? About it's hilarious."

"You should have seen her earlier. She was wearing pink." Micca muttered before he disappeared.

"Very mature." Violet called up. I turned to Fang. "He can teleport." He nodded.

"Guys this is Fang, or Nick around the other flock." As soon as Flash heard that she started laughing.

"Oh my god he's blonde too." She tried to say.

_Seth throw a pillow at her. _I picked up the pillow from the other couch and focused it in on Flash and it hit her in the face. She looked at me and I stuck out my tongue at her.

Fang turned to me. "You must be Seth."

I went back to watching TV. "And you must be emo boy."

Kya started laughing again. "Ohh burned by the little kid."

"At least my clone didn't try to kill someone you love." He muttered but I heard him.

I turned to Violet. "You told him?"

"Look sweetie he had a right to know." She said coming to sit next to me.

"Fine as long as he doesn't tell Jeb."

"Dude, don't worry I won't I don't even like him."

I grinned. "Welcome to the club."


	19. Chapter 19

**I hate myself for this but oh well, stupid Dylan with his charming voice! If you people out there don't read ny other story ignore this if you do pay attention. I AM SO DISAPOINTED IN YOU PEOPLE NOT EVEN ONE CHARACTER SUBMITED! I MEAN REALLY NOT EVEN 1! Sorry had to get that off my chest ^_^ Well now that that's finished on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill MR's not mine yada, yada, yada. blah blah blah on with the story!**

Viola's POV

TWO WEEKS LATER

The music in the shop came on and I heard Dylan singing.

"_We're not gonna be_

_Just apart of their game_

_We're not gonna be_

_Just the victims_

_They're taking our dreams_

_And they tear them apart_

_'til everyone's the same_

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got no where to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

_It's me against the world_

_We won't let them change_

_How we feel in our hearts_

_We're not gonna let them control us_

_We won't let them shove_

_All their thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them_

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong_

_It's me against the world_

_Me against the world_

_Now I'm sick of this waiting_

_So come on and take your shot_

_You can spit all your insults_

_But nothing you say is gonna change us_

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to_

_We'll never let you in_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've got to prove them wrong_

_They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world."_

Once he was done he walked over to a couple that had just come in and got their order. I read the girl's mind and went to talk to her knowing she wanted to talk to the person in charge.

"Can I help you?" I asked her knowing these people where trouble but not for me for the flock.

The girl with curly red hair and green eyes was the first to talk. "Hi, I was just wondering could that guy over there" she pointed to Fang "and that girl" she pointed to Max "sing a song. We'd pay anything." The guy with Black hair, hazel eyes and really white skin spoke up.

"Are you sure you want them to sing?" he asked eying Max and Fang.

No one knew Nick was actually Fang but he still never hung around Max too much.

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't sure." I looked at the girl and she was grinning.

"Sure." I said before I could stop myself.

_Seth, tell Fang he has to sing. _He nodded and walked over to Fang.

_Angel, tell Max she has to sing. _She did the same thing.

I saw Fang glaring at me and then I turned to Max. Wow she looked like she wanted to kill me but they both went to the stage.

I went to put on the music and the song came on.

**(Fang, **_Max, __**Both**__ )_

**Hey darling, I hope you're good tonight**

**And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving**

**Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it**

**Tell me something sweet to get me by**

**'Cause I can't come back home 'til they're singin'**

**La, la la la, la la la**

**'Til everyone is singin'**

**If you can wait 'til I get home**

**Then I swear to you that we can make this last**

**(La la la)**

**If you can wait 'til I get home**

**Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past**

**It might be for the best**

_Hey sweetie, I need you here tonight_

_And I know that you don't wanna be leaving_

_Yeah, you want it but I can't help it_

_I just feel complete when you're by my side_

_But I know you can't come home 'til they're singin'_

_La, la la la, la la la_

**'Til everyone is singin'**

**La, la la la, la la la**

**If you can wait 'til I get home**

**Then I swear to you that we can make this last**

**(La la la)**

**If you can wait 'til I get home**

**Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past**

**It might be for the best**

_You know you can't give me what I need_

_And even though you mean so much to me_

_I can wait through everything_

**Is this really happening?**

**I swear I'll never be happy again**

**And don't you dare say we can just be friends**

**I'm not some boy that you can sway**

_**We knew it'd happen eventually**_

**La, la la la, la la la**

**Now everybody's singin'**

**La, la la la, la la la**

**Now everybody's singin'**

**(If you can wait 'til I get home)**

**La, la la la, la la la**

**Now everybody's singin'**

**(Then I swear we can make this last)**

**La, la la la, la la la**

**Now everybody's singin'**

_**If you can wait 'til I get home**_

**Then I swear we can make this last**

Just as they stopped singing someone yelled fire and I turned to look at the red-head to see and the boy transform into Violet and Jay.

**Now people Review! and if you have a big 3 go to my other story and submitt a character what you need to know is at the bottom of chapter 5. Pweess. I'd apreciate it! ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well I'm back. Yeah I have to tell you all something there isn't going to be a sequel. Instead it will be one whole story together. And this isn't my favorite chapter ever so yeah..**

**MR's not mine.**

Violet's POV

As the song was closing to an end I shut my eyes and set one of the bookshelves on fire.

Jay removed our disguises (mimickers can change appearances). I caught the clone looking at me and grinned evilly. She flinched and suddenly everyone else was next to her. Fang saw me and whispered one word. "Violet."

Max's POV

I was next to Natalie in seconds and then I saw who she was looking at. It was that girl and to confirm my thoughts Nick suddenly whispered. "Violet."

Fang's POV

I saw the fire and quickly ran to Violet who was just standing there. I looked to where she was staring at and was shocked one word escaped my lips. "Violet."

But how could that be Violet was standing next to me but the other Violet had black hair she was looking at us with a grin. She looked at Violet and said something even more shocking. "Viola your mission is complete, Itex wants you to return immediately."

She just stared back. She grinned. "Great."

Violet looked at me. "Hello brother, miss me. No you were too busy being played by a clone."

I looked to the girl standing next to me. _**So there was something wrong with her?**_

_Yes I'm not your sis. I just had to pretend_

_**For what?**_

_To implant the mind control device into her._

_**How long have you been lying to me?**_

_Since they stabbed me in the roof, that's when they took her._

_**Why are you telling me this now?**_

"Because the clone has suddenly developed emotions." I turned to look at Violet. "All clones do eventually." She was looking at her with disgust.

Jay came up behind her. "Violet let's just do what we came to do." He looked at me and he was showing me regret.

She looked at him. "Fine." She looked at Max then pulled out a radio. "Bring in the Erasers." All the windows were broken and Erasers came in from every direction.

Seth suddenly came up behind me. "Violet, please stop." She looked at him and a trace of recognition flashed across her face.

"Don't worry this will all be over soon." Her eyes got wide and she fell to the floor screaming.

I looked over at Seth he was staring at her. "What did you do?"

His eyes didn't leave her. "She looked into my eyes if she does that she can look at a person's memories."

I looked up but before I could do anything Jay had taken a gun and shot Violet in the back.

Jay's POV

As soon as she fell on the floor I knew she had to die. Her memories were coming back. Without thinking I pulled the gun from my back and pointed it at her on the floor.

I pressed the trigger and shot her in the back. As soon as I realized what I'd done I dropped the gun and ran out of the shop.

Iggy's POV

I saw him shoot her and as soon as he was gone I ran to her. She was still awake, she looked up at me. "Guess I had it coming."

I grabbed her in a hug. "It's not your fault, Natalie."

"Just call me Violet." She managed a weak smile. _Iggy, it is my fault all of this is. It would be better for everyone if I died._

She looked into my eyes and I saw everything she's ever done, everyone she's ever killed. I could see her fighting, killing, I saw her take away my sight.

But I didn't care about any of that; I just wanted her to live. I would give up anything for that, even my own sight. _I don't deserve to live._

Seth's POV

I walked to where she was lying with Iggy. She saw me and I could see her smiling. "Hey, sweetie."

I couldn't keep the tears out of my eyes. "Violet please don't leave me."

She looked into my eyes and I knew there was nothing I could do about it. "It's okay, you'll always be my chocolate-chip cookie." I laughed she was referring to the time she told me she loved me more than anything, even chocolate-chip cookies.

"And you'll always be my hot fudge Sunday."

Fang came up behind me. "Oh my god, Iggy is she going to be okay?"

I looked up at Fang and Iggy and saw they were looking at the wound. "she's lost too much blood."

"Fang it's okay I'm not afraid to die. It's one of the things they taught me." She grabbed his hand.

"Violet how did this happen? I thought they wanted you on their side." He closed his eyes.

"Fang, they wanted me on their side but they'd rather have me dead that on your side." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fang tell me you'll take care of them and tell Max the truth don't let them win." She opened her eyes and grabbed Iggy's head and kissed him. When she let go she looked into his eyes "Iggy, your flock shouldn't be mad at Fang, he never left you. I also want you to forgive Viola she didn't know what she was doing."

As she said that Viola and everyone else came over. No one else said anything. "Violet I'm so sorry this is my entire fault I should have warned them." Even Viola was now crying.

"Viola you we're only doing your job." Violet looked into Viola's eyes and none said anything. "I know you're a good person."

Viola grabbed Violet and hugged her. When she let go she set her down and started sobbing. "Goodbye, Violet." She set Violet down.

As soon as she set her down we saw she wasn't moving. I started sobbing and Fang grabbed me and hugged me against his chest. I could see he was crying too. I looked over at everyone and saw that Angel was hugging Gazzy and Nudge was hugging Micca. Beside them Kya and Flash were also hugging each other. I looked to my other side and saw Max and Dylan standing but they were just looking down not saying anything. Iggy and Viola were just looking at Violet sobbing.

Finally everything quieted down I was the first to speak. "What are we going to tell her Mom she doesn't know what happened?"

Fang looked around at everyone but finally spoke. "We have to tell her, we're going to give her a funeral she deserves one."

Viola was the next to speak. "I'm leaving after this. If anyone sees me they'll get suspicious."

"Okay but what are you all going to do after this?" Kya asked the Flock.

"I don't know" was Max's only answer.

Iggy looked at all of us. "Were staying for her funeral." The other flock nodded.

"What about you Fang what are you going to do?" I asked him.

Everyone turned to him. He sighed "No matter what the flock decides I'm staying with you." he said looking at our flock.

Flash had stopped crying. "Fang you're our new leader. Violet would have wanted that." We all nodded.

Before anyone could say anything we heard the sirens and saw a fire truck pull up.

**UGH! I hate this chapter so much but the next one is better. **


	21. Ch 21: Funeral & Prolouge or Epilouge

**Hey guys this is it, the Funeral. Keep reading It's not as bad as it seems. Do you think I would kill my character and not give her a Funaral.**

**MR's not mine.**

**Fang: Thank God if it was i'd probably be dead by now.**

**Me: Technically you did die and Max brought you back. **

Iggy's POV

Two week later

"_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark_

_Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms_

_Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?_

_The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone_

_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear_

_It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier_

_All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas_

_The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe_

_I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact_

_So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass_

_I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky_

_So you can see your beauty every moment that you rise"_

The song stopped playing and Kya stood next to the grave. "The song you heard was her favorite. Violet was a great person, she was my sister and we all loved her. She would have done anything for us and we would have done the same. I just wish we could have saved her. I'll never forget you sis." She walked away and It was Micca's turn.

"I'm usually the big mouth of the family but now I don't have much to say except I hope you're in a better place." Flash came up behind him.

"Violet, why did you leave us? I miss you so much, I wish you were here to comfort me, I love you." she walked away going to hug Kya.

"Violet you were like a mom to me, you took care of us like a mother would. I was your chocolate-chip cookie and you were my hot fudge Sunday, you said I would always have you and I hope that's true because I can't imagine a life without my mom." Fang grabbed him in his arms and walked forward.

"Violet I only knew you for one weeks but that wasn't true I knew you for longer than that. You were my twin, my other half. I could connect so well with you and you gave me back the people I care about, thanks I'll never forget you." Max came over to Fang and gave him and Seth a hug. She whispered "Thanks" than looked at me, it was my turn.

"Vi I wish I could have told you how much you meant to me. Since the first time I saw you, you gave me my sight back. You brought my brother back to me, and I didn't know this then but I do now and I hope you can hear me because I love you." I brought my hand to my lips and then put my fingers on her coffin. "Goodbye" I felt the tears in my eyes but let them fall. I wished she was here.

No one said anything and after a while everyone left until it was only me and the coffin, with one last look at the coffin I walked away aware that this was the last time I will ever see her.

(_LINE_)

Viola's POV

Around the same time the funeral was over I drove through the gates and waited. It had been five days since I left the folks they were all living together now. They would try to live a normal life. One hour later someone approaches the car. The person opens the convertible's door. "Drive."

I stepped on the gas and passed through the gates. The sun was gone from the sky. I looked at the person sitting next to me they were looking at the sky. "What did you tell them?" the shadows covered the head.

I looked at the road. "I told them it was too dangerous to stay and blamed myself for what happened."

I heard a snort. "And they believed it?"

"It was a video, even if they wanted to stop me I was already gone." I looked at the passenger side. "Where am I taking you?"

"Take me to Jeb. He'll know what to do and Angel can't read his mind." The head turned in my direction. "Have you thought of the offer."

I smiled and took her hand seeing her brown eyes. "Of course and yes wouldn't miss it for the world, Violet."

A light pole above illuminated her face with her black and purple hair back to normal.

I looked back at the street. "Will you ever go back to them? They really do love you especially Iggy."

She sighed and looked away. "I hope someday I'll be able to see them again but for now everyone must think I'm dead."

"What about Jay?" I looked back at her but her face showed no signs of regret.

"We're meeting him later. It's a good thing he's a mimicker or I'd really be dead." She smiled but I saw it was forced.

After she was implanted Jay told her everything and they planned their escape.

_(Flashback)_

_She looked into my eyes and I could see the drug she stole. How she was going to fake her death to protect the people she loved._

_I hugged Violet and reached into her pocket. I took a deep breath. I heard a voice in my mind. _Do it. It's the only way.

_I grabbed the needle and plunged the needle into her heart causing it to keep pumping but appear as no longer beating._

_(End Flashback)_

I turned off the headlights but because of my vision I could see perfectly. "When are we meeting Shadow?"

"As soon as he gets out. There is one thing though, as long as I have my memories everyone that knows me is in danger. I'm going to Jeb to remove my memories but I don't trust him." She looked me in the eyes. "Stop the car." I pulled over to the side. "Look I don't trust him and without my memories I'm nothing. So as a mind reader you can lock the memories in a part of your mind I'll never find but if you ever think I need them you give them back to me."

I nodded and took a deep breath. Then I looked into her eyes, collecting her memories.

**(At first this was suppose to be the end but I added more. This is a the very short prolouge of book two which i have finally decided will be written as a sequel ,I'll post the info later on)**

Violet's POV

We met at a park at midnight. Jay was standing next to Shadow leaning on the black SUV. "You ready?" asked Shadow car keys in hand.

I nodded and slipped into the passenger seat. Jay and Viola sat in the back. I turned to Shadow who was driving. "Do you know where we're going?"

He looked at me "We're going to see Jeb, he's in Arizona right now and after that we'll go anywhere where they won't find us." He started the car and got on the road.

As he was driving I asked him to pass the coffee shop. I looked out my window and saw it was open and everyone was there. Probably "honoring my memory."

Standing outside was Iggy as we passed he looked up and I could swear he was looking right at me. We turned a corner and I closed my eyes resting my head against the seat.

I loved Iggy, I didn't even know him that well but I liked being around him, he was great. Now I'll probably never see him again but that's okay no one said love always lasts, he'll move on, they all will.

**Fang:THE END... **

**Violet: ... Of Book one.**

**Me: The Title to the sequal will either be New Beginnings or Don't Forget. It depends on who's POV it will mosly be, Violet or Iggy's. What do you think? **


	22. Don't Forget

**Hey, Guys. I just wanted to say that the title of the sequel is Don't Forget. It's going to be based mostly on Iggy's POV. Here's the summary:**

**It's been five months since Violet was killed. Both Flocks, Especially Iggy, are still trying to get over her death, in Florida. Meanwhile in Virginia, Viola; Violet's clone, Shadow; Viola's brother and Jay; Violet's ex-best friend, are trying to live a normal life with the girl, Hilary, who lost her memory on purpose. But what will happen when Viola, Shadow and Jay leave Hilary on her own, what will she remember?**

**Anyways the story will be up about the same time this is so go check it out.**

**Bye, **


End file.
